


Ben just really likes Christmas lights.

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Crack, Christmas Tree, F/M, Mothlo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey brings home Ben home for Christmas Eve because he doesn't have anywhere to go.  FInn is suspicious that Ben isn't who he seems.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52
Collections: Reylodazzle





	Ben just really likes Christmas lights.

Why was just staring at her like that. 

“Honestly, Finn. It’s like I’ve never brought anyone home before.” Rey told him exasperated. 

Finn continued to look at her like she had totally lost her mind and she couldn’t believe that he would be so rude in front of her new friend. 

“I told you he’s a friend of Chewy’s. His name is Ben.” Rey said confidently, getting her new friend Ben a cup of water. 

She didn’t recall serving him any drinks, nor did she recall Chewie serving him either, but he just seemed a tad inebriated. 

“Chewie said he didn’t have house to go to, so I thought he could come here. Celebrate with us.”

“Rey.” Finn said like he was trying to get her attention, she just waved him off and walked over to Ben who was laying on the ground looking up at the Christmas lights. He was a large man and wore a rather strange looking trench coat, but she figured it helped him to stay warm if he was unhoused.

“Here.” She offered him, tapping his arm, she noticed his sweater was quite fuzzy and she liked the texture. Ben took the cup and hummed at her in thanks and she beamed at him. 

Despite having just met him she was just enamored with him. He was very polite and listened to her all night at the bar and on the way home. He was so in the moment the way he just stared up at night sky, snow falling around them, causing ethereal halos around the streetlamps.

He was very attentive to her needs, he pulled her out of the street to keep her from getting hit by that taxi and lifted her easily when she wanted to go up the fire escape to avoid the nosy church lady that lived by the front door. 

“Rey.” Finn said as she started putting together some of the sides for their dinner.

“What?”

“I don’t think he’s human.”

“Finn! That’s so rude, he’s right there.” Rey hissed between gritted teeth. She looked over at her new companion who looked like he hadn’t heard the rude things Finn was saying.

“Rey, honey, I love you, but the man has wings.” She looked at him again, Ben was standing up to look at the lit-up star on top of the tree.”

“I know, he’s just an angel.” She said, dropping the spatula into the pan of yams and walking over to her new friend. He wrapped his arms around her, his coat engulfing her, and she couldn’t help but nuzzle into his broad chest. 

She could hear Finn sigh in exasperation, but she wasn’t worried. Her friend Ben was here and that’s all that seemed to matter at the moment.

Eventually they got through dinner and saved presents for later, Rey didn’t want to offend Ben or make him feel left out. 

Eventually, Finn went to bed shaking his head in disbelief, but Chewie had just told him not to worry, that things would be fine in the morning. 

Rey and Ben sat snuggled up on the couch and watched the lights twinkle on the tree. She felt safe cocooned in his arms and eventually fell asleep. 

In the morning she woke up to Ben’s warm body pressed to hers. He had taken off his coat in the night, but the soft sweater was still pressed against her cheek. 

He looked different in the morning light. His skin was paler, his nose more defined, his eyes a lighter amber, and his hair didn’t stick up so strangely in places. 

“Rey of light.” He muttered to her brushing her hair away from her face.

“Mmm. Ben, how did you sleep?”

“Better than ever.” He told her, squeezing her tight. 

Rey thought it was the best Christmas morning she’d ever had. 


End file.
